Taisetsu No Hito
by papapapuffyAY
Summary: A fic about how Natsuki learned Shizuru was her important person. Oocness, AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: not mine

Summary: A fic about how Natsuki learned Shizuru was her important person. Oocness, AU and a little bit out of chronological order. Nothing big I like it this way.

**Taisetsu No Hito**

I was alone since early childhood. My father was the first of the family to die. He died in a car accident his vehicle was hit by some distracted amateur teenager dancing in his seat rather than paying attention to the road. A few months later my little sister was killed also in a vehicle. A trusted family friend took my eighteen month sister out giving my mom some bonding time with me. Mom was a scientist working on the supernatural HIME star. Her work and new baby took up all of her time.

My sister, Alyssa, died in that 'trusted family friend's' car. Apparently the woman was reported by a good civilian arrested for leaving a baby in a car while she was out shopping. But it was already too late. Mother went into a state of self depression, she quit her job and we moved. Moved to a place to where the memories wouldn't hurt us. That of course was untrue.

Not even a year later my mother, my dog and I found ourselves in a car accident. Mother was forced off the road, a cliff, by people from First District. Our car crashed into the ice cold waves of the ocean. Mother and Duran, the dog, died while I lived. I'm not sure how that happened but it did. I was the only one to survive an accident.

Personally, I like to think that mother unstrapped me and opened the car door safely allowing me to float up towards the surface. Then a good citizen noticed me in the water and brought me to a hospital where I remained in a coma for months. With no one to take care of me I was on my own. And for the most part it was easy too. You can only trust yourself after all.

I wanted revenge for the death of my family members. The death of my father and my baby sister were already fulfilled by the justice system. They were jailed for years with no chance of parole. The police however can't help me with the death of my mother. Not many people know about First District or the HIMEs. So it was up to me.

The first thing I did with my inheritance money was buy a Ducati, a blue motorcycle. As you can probably guess I have justified amaxophobia(fear of riding in a car). I won't get in cars, busses or trucks-even if they are parked- anything with a roof or doors. I refused to be boxed in again; suffocating slowly unable to get out. Since I don't have a fear of speed a bike was my best bet for transportation. My motorcycle calms me for I know if something goes wrong I can easily get away.

I enrolled myself in Fuuka Academy's middle school and began my search for revenge. I once overheard men from First District talking when I was there with my mother. He said that all HIMEs were drawn to Fuuka. Other than that I had no idea where to begin. On my first day of school something interesting happened to me. I was running in the forest with some monster, a mutated horse creature with a unicorn horn and six limbs, chasing after to me. All I could see through my tears was a large black body and large red eyes. In fact I don't even think it was covered in fur just dark matter.

As I ran my body began to feel hot; well actually it was more a little spot on my back. It hurt. It hurt to awaken as a HIME. Before I knew it I held onto two guns that appeared at out nowhere. With another growl the beast bent down and pounced. Closing my eyes I aimed the guns in the general direction of the monster and shot. I'm pretty sure I missed a few times before finally hitting it.

"You're not bad for a beginner." My eyes shot opened and I looked for the one who spoke. "But if you called for your child you would win hands down."

"What? Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Nagi it's nice to meet you Princess Natsuki. You're the first to awaken." I frowned tempted to point my guns at him. "You're going to die if you don't pay attention to the orphan in front of you."

Orphan?

My head shot to the beast in front of me. The monster leaped for me once more and I braced myself for impact with a scream. It never came. With my heart beating in my ears my child first appeared to me. Ice pillars formed in front of me braking to little shards as soon as they formed. With a wolf howl my child leaped for the beast sending it flying backwards. It returned back to my side eyes flashing white as the two large guns on its back were loaded. The guns fired one at a time the bullets flying through the orphan's body. The monstrous animal exploded leaving only me, Nagi and my child.

"You did it, Princess Natsuki. This child has accepted you. No matter what your goal is your child is a strong ally. In return, you must wager the thing most important to you."

"I don't care; I don't have anything that's important to me." Nagi smiled and walked away leaving me and my child. Taking a deep breath I looked my child over. A mechanical wolf. The wolf sat down in front of me and watched me look it over.

"Duran…?" Feeling tears in my eyes I threw myself at him wrapping my arms around his cold body. "Duran!" My child allowed me to cling to him. He saved me. "Duran you've come back to me! I knew you wouldn't leave me and together we will get revenge for my mother." Duran opened his mouth and howled acknowledging his task.

* * *

><p>I had no leads but fate soon smiled on me after my guardian came to me. On my second day of school a student council member approached me. Standing in the garden with my hands out about to crush a pink lily. A beautiful Kyoto accented voice told me to stop. What surprised me is that I did stop I even turned around to look at her instead of taking out my anger then walking away completely ignoring her.<p>

We exchanged names and then I left leaving her to her beloved flowers. For the reason she came up to me did kind of make sense. What confused me after was that every day she would find me and talk to me; if I was in school that day. We quickly became acquaintances. As I mentioned before she is a part of the student council as a council member she got special privileges such as internet access.

"Only the president can do that I'm just a class representative. Does Natsuki wish to change her grade and attendance record? You know I can't allow that." She teased with a smile.

"I wouldn't do that!" Well, actually I would but that wasn't the reason I wanted it. "What I want are the personal records of the staff members and students."

"I'm sorry, Natsuki." I looked down at my lunch. I didn't really want to eat anymore. Biting into my lower lip I put the rest of my mayo sandwich away. Just like that I was back at the beginning without any clues to where First District was and who where the other eleven HIMEs.

The next thing I knew was that it was time for the election for school president. I was shocked to find that Shizuru had signed up as a candidate and was crushing her opponent. I mean she completely obliterate Haruka for the position. Shizuru, the victor, now had the highest internet access and her own laptop.

"Congratulations, Shizuru." I said honestly happy for her.

"Thanks Natsuki." The chestnut haired girl placed a hand on my shoulder and leaned down her face near my ear. Her lips brushed against me ear sending a chill down my spine. "My laptop is in the school council room; use it whenever you want to." Slipping a piece of paper into my hand she trotted away a crowd of students following after her. I blinked surprised I mention it once and she remembered? I begin to wonder what Shizuru's motivation for running was. It couldn't possible because I wanted internet access, could it? Impossible who would want to do that for me?

Either way I was happy because now I had a better chance of getting my revenge. I walked into the empty student council room and on the desk was a white laptop. I clicked on the school icon and entered the username and password written on the slip of paper. I looked myself up first.

Everything about me was on this computer. My statics such as birthday, blood type and weight, three sizes. My education level and my scholarship. All believe that all HIMEs came to this school with the same Kazahana scholarship. After all I got the scholarship and I didn't do a thing to deserve it. I didn't write an essay or anything. Sadly, I couldn't just look up students by their scholarship.

I left the student council room not at all disappointed. I went to class were a surprise was waiting for me. My teacher Sakomizu knew about First District probably worked for them too and acted as my informant.

* * *

><p>Eventually I graduated middle school and was in my first year of high school. We were outside on the side of the school. Sakomizu- no longer my teacher- was on the ground gardening, his favorite past time. I was leaning against a tree facing outwards in case anyone walked by.<p>

"There will be a HIME coming to Fuuka from a ferry." That was all that was needed. With my hair blowing in the wind I walked away knowing I was going to miss a few days of school.

Pulling out my cell I dialed the number to my information broker. He would be able to get me a speed boat like he did my -beloved- Ducati. Well it wasn't like I, an underage female could walk into a dealership and buy one!

"Yamada, I need a speed boat, now."

"It will cost you."

"Surely you know me by now."

"It will be at the docks tomorrow." Yamada hung up and I had a smirk on my face.

While walking towards the area I had hidden my bike. Motorcycles weren't allowed on school property; personally I think who ever made that rule should be shot. I ran into Shizuru.

Shizuru was still the president and will be till she graduated next year. I can honestly say now that she was my friend. The tea addict was always there for me and never once denied me the use of her computer.

I smiled a little Shizuru was my friend. And as my friend I refused to get her involved. The probability of her getting attacked by an orphan or kidnapped by First Distract to get to me was high. Not only that but every time I asked to use her computer she never once asked me why. She let me take advantage of her kindness and never asked for anything in return.

"Shizuru I know for a fact I'm going to miss school tomorrow."

"Don't work yourself to hard I don't want anything to happen to you." It's been a long time since someone had cared for me. I nodded in response making the tawny haired student smile.

The next morning I walked to the docks dressed in my leather biker suit. As promised, Yamada was there with a speed boat. "I'll drive." He stated untying the rope. I had no problem with that since as I didn't know how to drive one. The boat started to move getting faster as it left shallow waters. I sat at the side looking over watching the dark ripples in the water.

"Kuga." My head gazed up as he called my name I was so deeply in thought I missed the sight of the large yacht we were approaching.

"Duran!" My child materialized in front of me and I hoped on his back. Yamada drove close to the ferry allowing Duran to easily leap from our small vessel to the bigger one. Safely aboard Duran disappeared and I went to work.

I knocked out anyone who was in my way without mercy. "You! Did you see a weird girl with a sword?" The female didn't say a thing so I broke into all the rooms I could. The first door I kicked down was the infirmary.

With my element in both hands I kicked opened the door and pointed my guns. This girl, Mikoto, was younger than me but also a HIME. I pointed a gun at her and tried to talk. "Don't you see what they are doing? You can't go to Fuuka Academy!"

With her element, the sword, she swung at me with the intent to kill. "Stop it!" I scream clearly not getting through to her. She attacked once more. "Not worth negotiating? Fine! Duran, go!" My partner materialized in front of me once more. He jumped for the girl who swung her sword. Stopping the attack by biting into her sword he threw her and loaded his guns when she was down.

It's not like I wanted to kill her or anything. I'm not like First District and how the kill off anyone that doesn't prove useful. But I couldn't fail. Either way I can't allow this girl to go to Fuuka. If First District is gathering us up I can't allow it to happen.

"Stop being a trouble maker! Duran! Load silver cartridge, fire!" Unlike before Duran fired both his weaponry at the same time. I'm not sure what happened next but she swung her element on the steel creating sparks and the very large yacht was just sliced in half like a stick of butter.

This power sent us both flying in opposite directions. My child recovered faster than I did and rushed to the other HIME. I heard him howl once more then make a sound the sounded like pain. It got me to my feet quickly. "Duran?"

I saw my child on the ground and that woman! That woman that didn't know anything! She's a HIME too! Fire surrounded her body which she must have created some sort of barrier used to block my partner. To test me theory I aimed my weapon at her. "Hey!" She looked up at me as I shot one ice bullet at her.

The bullet was destroyed against her fire shield. "That liar he said there was only one. Hey you! Don't go to Fuuka Academy if you do you will die." If this was planed there was no reason for me to be here anymore. Duran shook off any 'pain' and returned to my side perfectly fine. I mounted him and we rushed back to the speed boat before this one sank.

* * *

><p>I returned to school the next day. To my shock both of the new HIMEs were at school. I was a bit happy they didn't drown but hated the fact they were here. First District got their way again. Frowning I trotted into the student council room. Shizuru was happy to see me as always.<p>

"Can you look up a student for me?"

"Sure."

"Let's see I think her name is Mai Tokiha."

"Is this her?" Shizuru turned the laptop towards me.

"Yes." Ginger hair and a bust to die for. I looked over her statics and noticed what I thought. "She came here on the same scholarship I did. Thank you, I'll be going now.

Months past and I got nowhere in my revenge. I met HIME after HIME most of them were not friends but not bad either. I just killed orphan after orphan. I even teamed up with the two girls I tried to kill-given that they didn't get in my way.

It was lunch time and I sat outside with Mai and Mikoto. I was eating my normal mayo sandwich and Mikoto was eating everything else including Mai's food. Both of them turned to look at me when my cell went off. Glimpsing at the flashing name I stood. "I have to take this." I walked away out of hearing distance.

"Kuga." I greeted.

"I have info for you. Meet me at our normal place at eight." Yamada hung up without waiting for a reply. I flipped the cell closed feeling my heart picked up speed. I thought of all the things he might tell me and nothing excited me more than learning were First District headquarters was. Would I finally get the revenge I desired? Would my mother finally rest in peace?

The whole school day I was restless waiting for my meeting with my information broker. I kept glancing at the clock on the wall waiting for school to end. Then I would leave and wait at my apartment till it was time to leave.

"Are you alright Natsuki? You seem anxious." Shizuru said trying to get me to drink tea. She put the cup in front of me and kept her cup close to her.

"As always you can see right through me." It was almost bad how she could read me like a book. It was like she could read my mind or something. "Don't worry Shizuru it's nothing for you two worry about."

"I will always worry about you Natsuki." She replied with a straight voice looking me right in my eyes. The intensity of her affection for me actually made me wince slightly and avert my gaze.

"Thank you."

We sat in silence the only sound was her sipping her tea. I wanted to break this atmosphere. "So, what are you doing after school?"

"A few small boring errands then home."

"I see."

"Would Natsuki like to come with me? I'm positive she would keep my boredom away."

"Sorry Shizuru, another time maybe."

"Alright." She sighed ever hiding her disappointment around me.

I mounted my bike it was time to leave and met Yamada at the bar called Roschach. Amazing that I, still an underage girl, could go into shopping district's bars were questionable people go and not get stopped. Then again I never tried to order anything. I always left immediately after our business the cigarette smoke always got to me.

I was halfway to the bar when my cell rang. I pulled over and answered. "Kuga."

"This is Fuuka hospital are you an acquaintance of Shizuru Fujino?"

What the hell?

"Yes, we're friends."

"The reason I have called is because I couldn't get in touch with her family but Ms. Fujino was in a terrible car accident-"

I heard nothing after that.

* * *

><p>AN: Guess what? Shizuru famous word from episode four was also in episode three. xD Anyone else notice that? When Reito and Tate walk into the council room and Shizuru said "You're so mean. We were having a good moment."

This will be a fast paced four or five chapter story something I came up with. The need to write was unbearable for some reason. I think I got Natsuki down well at least I did well in this chapter. Review.


	2. Chapter 2

The cell almost slipped out of my hand and shattered on the ground. All the bad memories and fear all surged through my body. My arms unconsciously wrapped around my quivering body.

Car accident.

Shizuru was in a car accident and was in the hospital.

Forgetting everything about Yamada and First District I rushed to her side. I screamed at the lady at the first desk successfully scaring the living daylights out of her. A doctor- I think the same one who called me-walked over.

"Shizuru Fujino just got out of four hours of surgery. Her condition is very bad but she's currently stable." The man in white walked me to her single room. The sight was heartbreaking. "Her head received most of the damaged from the crash." Multiple bandages were wrapped around her face. Even one of her eyes had been covered by an eye patch.

"If the shattered window glass had hit her face any lower she would have permanently lost that eye."

Don't tell me things like that! I don't want to know how she crashed! I just want to know it she will be alright.

"We still couldn't get into contact with her parents so you're the only one who knows about her condition. I ask that you notify her parents as well maybe you can get through." I pulled a folding chair up to her bed and sat down.

I remember Shizuru talking about her parents once after I told her about mine. The president told me that her parents weren't the loving type. They gave her anything she asked for but never spent time with her or showed her affections. A bitter smile appeared on my face. My parents showed me love and affection but died. Her parents don't show her love and they lived.

The Kyoto woman always showed me affection. Teasing me or embracing me from behind purposely pressing her breasts against my back and making me blush. I remember asked her why she always did that. Her reply was, 'because I was never given any affection the emotions in me are unruly. I want to show them to my family but I can't. So I picked the only person who is close enough to me and released them on. Doesn't Natsuki miss the loving affections of another person, someone who wants to protect you?' I didn't reply. It was true after all. I want revenge because of my mother. My mother was the only one who showed me love and she was taken away from me. Of course I knew that getting my revenge wouldn't bring the dead back to life. But First District needed to be stopped or something like this would happen to others.

Then I remembered Shizuru continuing. 'Besides doesn't Natsuki like my hugs? Are they that horrible?' Then she started to shed crocodile tears.

"She's in a coma state right now and we are unsure if she can wake up." The sound of the doctor's voice kicked me back out of my thoughts. I was use to hearing the beeping of all the machines in the room from my last stay here. "If you have any questions ask me, I'll leave you two alone."

He left leaving me with the wounded woman. I reached for her hand wrapping my fingers around hers. "You'll be fine. I woke up from my coma and you will too." So I stayed by her side the whole night.

* * *

><p>The next morning I went to school knowing full well that she would want me to go. The chances of her waking up soon weren't high. I got a call from Yamada. He wasn't angry at me for missing the meeting but confused as to what happened to me.<p>

"I'll tell you the info over the phone you will just pay me more next time."

"Alright."

"I was talking with a man from Searrs when the name Kuga came up." He paused probably waiting for me to say something. I didn't. "Long story short he told me that your mother Saeko Kuga sold you like cattle. You were to be sold as a research sample."

"What?" I blinked not understanding or processing what he was saying. He didn't say anything more on the matter and hung up. My mother sold me?

My whole word came crashing down. The revenge I lived for was failing apart. If I didn't live for revenge what was I living for? Were all the affections my mother gave me lies? Was she breeding me for money? I bit into my lip as a substitute for crying like a baby. What do I do now? Fighting was just a waste of time now.

While drowning in self pity the only thing that heard was a loud growl. I was back into reality where a huge orphan stood in front of me."Perfect, I needed to take out my anger out on something!" With a 'you're gonna get it' face I concentrated on calling my element forth. Nothing appeared in my hands. I turned to look at them. What was I doing wrong?

While distracted the monster took this chance to attack tackling me to the ground with its tail. I slid on the ground dirtying my school uniform. When I stopped in pure hate and rage I called for my child. "Duran!"

My child didn't respond.

"Duran..?"

The mutated monster loomed over me. Daring me to attack it and I would have if I could. So is this it? Without my element of my child was I going to die? Not quickly anyway. The orphan used its tail to grab my leg and tossed me in the opposite direction.

Clothes ripped as I rolled against the rocky ground blood beginning to stain my skin. My heart cried out for my child again and again but he never came. Why? Did Duran abandon me like my mother did?

It roared like a panther showing rows of razor sharp jagged teeth. Struggling to stand I gripped my injured thigh and began to move away from it as fast as my wounded body could take me. Which wasn't nearly fast enough.

Its large one eye dilated getting ready for the final attack. An energy ball formed in its mouth getting bigger before it was released. There was absolutely no way I could survive this. I didn't want to die right now. I cried out a little the adrenaline to get away was no longer blocking the pain in my leg. Falling to the ground still clutching my limbs I looked back.

"Kagutsuchi!"

In an eruption of fire a large dragon rose. He flew above me clearly coming to my rescue. Mai was here, I smiled a little. No, wait… I could still die! She couldn't control her child. With blood pumping in my ears and through my body I still struggled to move away from the battle. Kagutsuchi let out a little roar bearing his own fangs.

Mai ran over to me and pulled me into her arms. She put a barrier around us and called for her child to attack. Red light glowed at his belly making it way up the throat till eventual a fire ball shot out of the dragon's mouth.

I closed my eyes and winced at the orphan scream as it was completely annihilate. My green eyes opened when both monsters were gone with minimum damaged to the surrounding area actually. "Natsuki what happened?"

I didn't respond right away, I couldn't. But in the end I told her everything from my mother to Shizuru. Mai didn't know what to say to me so instead she pulled me into a hug. Shizuru would have done the same thing. Unfortunately her hug wasn't nearly as wonderful as Shizuru's hugs were. I wonder why.

"If you want I'll go with you to see Shizuru." Mai offered kindly. I paused once more to think about it. In the end I nodded slightly I didn't want to be alone anymore.

Shizuru's body lied prone on the bed. Completely unmoved from the last time I saw her. I sat in the same chair and reached for her hand. Mai stood next to me watching how I interacted with the unconscious woman. Words weren't needed between us.

Mai stood quietly by my side for two straight hours. She had to go now and take care of her little monkey, Mikoto. I was actually shock she wasn't attached to Mai the whole time we were together. Anyway it was just us, now.

The doctor told me that I should speak with her, that people in coma can hear even if they can't respond. So I decided to tell her about my mother. I told her about my mother selling me as a guinea pig. Leaving out that fact I have a business relationship to an information broker and other possible dangerous stuff. I didn't want her to worry.

"What do you think, Shizuru? Do you really think my mother sold me? That she really didn't love me?" I wasn't waiting for a verbal reply but in my head I heard her sweet Kyoto voice saying; 'Of course you're mother loved you. Just like I do!' I sniffled a little bit I really could use one of her embraces right now.

Gulping loudly I gently climbed into her bed acting as if I was doing something I shouldn't be. Without disconnecting her to all the machines she was attached to I wrapped her arms loosely around me and rest my head gently under her chin. My butt was sticking in the air while my head was down at her chest making sure I didn't hurt her further in any way.

I selfishly basked in the warmth of her unconscious body; tears finally rolling down my cheeks.

* * *

><p>A week has passed for far. Shizuru is still the same and I was still unable to call for Duran. It was alright though Orphan didn't really bother me anymore and if there was one Mikoto took care of it. Every once in a while Mai came with me to the hospital but most of the time I wanted to be alone with her.<p>

Another week passed and it was the same thing.

I was alone with the council member. I was slouched over with my head on the bed beside her. I was also crying. I don't get it why was I crying so hard over Shizuru? I didn't cry this much when my family was killed. For them all I felt was rage and vengeances. Why did I cry for my friend?

"Why is such a pretty girl crying?" I heard a week voice say. My head shot up Shizuru and I were the only ones in the room. One lovely crimson eye was staring at me.

"Shizuru!" A big smile was plastered on my face I didn't even care she saw me crying. I hit the button to summon the doctor. "She's awake!" I practically screamed to the doctor.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"Rather sore, what happened?"

I blinked something was wrong with Shizuru. Her lovely voice was just as sweet but she wasn't speaking in her Kyoto accent. "Shizuru…?"

She turned to look at me and with an empty smile said. "Shizuru? Ah, is that my name?"

"Shizuru…? Don't joke about something like this! You were in a coma for over three weeks from a car accident!" I shouted at her; my body was shaking. Why? She couldn't possible have forgotten herself. Wait, does this mean she forgot me too? "Don't you know who I am?"

Her fake smile disappeared. "I'm sorry."

My suddenly happy mood vanished leaving nothing but anguish. She didn't remember me or our friendship. Was our special bond gone?

"Don't worry; it is possible that her memories can return. It's not something that can be judged though."

"This won't be so bad." Shizuru said looking over at me. How could the one who lost her memories say that to me? She sensed my confusion and smiled once more. "If my old memories don't return the pretty girl who had remained at my side will help me create new ones, right?"

I swallowed hard and nodded. "Of course, Shizuru."

"Is it alright if she takes me home?" The tea addict asked to the doctor. Before he said it was alright he gave her a full examination to make sure it was safe. He removed the gaze and band aids on her head. All of her cuts were mostly healed; all of the damage was internal. Her eye patch was even removed showing off the stitched the place near her eye.

"Does she live with her parent or a roommate?" The male asked me. "I'm not sure if she should remain alone."

"She can live with me"

"Very well, you can sign the papers for her release. Come back if she feels anymore pain or blacks out."

"What about rehab? Her body hasn't moved since the accident; won't there be some problem with her muscles?"

"Nothing to severe. You'll have to carry her out and help her around for a while. I'll give you some crutches or a wheel chair if you would like."

"No need she isn't going anywhere. I'm going to tie her to bed." Beside I don't think I can have her holding onto crutches while I drive us home on a motorcycle. The older woman watched me with interest as I signed for her.

"May I re learn the name of the pretty girl I'm talking to?"

"Natsuki Kuga."

"Natsuki, what a lovely name." My heart skipped a beat she had said that the first time we met.

"Will you please stop talking like that, it's pissing me off." She looked at me confused and surprised at my outburst. "Lesson one you talk with a Kyoto accent. Like this." I imitated her. I blink once more as I saw her smile. She was laughing at me! "Don't laugh at me!"

"I'm sorry." She spoke in Kyoto-ben. I gave a sad smile, I really did miss that. She couldn't stand, she couldn't even wrap her arms around me correctly. I carried her to my Ducati. I give her the only helmet and told her to hold onto me as tightly as she could. I got us home safe and sound driving under the speed limit.

"You're apartment is a mess." She started not happy about living in filth.

"Well you haven't been cleaning my place recently." Shizuru never came to my apartment often but when she did she cleaned for me.

"May I take a shower?" She asked.

"Help yourself." It had been weeks since her last one. "But wouldn't you like to eat first? I know you were on life support with a feeding tube. Well, I would feel better if you had solid food in your stomach."

"As you wish Natsuki." I trotted over to the cabinet and pulled out instead ramen for her. "Is that all you have?"

"Yup." I don't cook. So all that have is instead soup and tv dinners, things that were easy for me to make. The microwave beeped and I placed her meal in front of her. With a sigh I pulled the chopsticks apart for her and she started to eat with a frown. I watched her for a moment. "Where did you put the stuff that you had at the hospital? I want your dorm key so I can go get you some clothes another things you might need."

"The bag I had is near the door."

I empty the bag of its continents. The computer, school books, there it is the key and embedded on it the dorm number. "I'll be back, be careful."

"You too."

I drove to school and entered the dorms without any problems. She had a one person room that was spotless of any dirt. Grabbing a bag I raided her closet. Dumping a few shirts, skirts and her nightie inside. I blushed as I came to her draws. Opening the top one where nicely folded underwear. Looked away I grabbed a handful of panties, bras and socks. Walking to the bathroom I took her toothbrush, toothpaste and bathing items. But before leaving I walked into the kitchen area and grabbed a box of tea.

I strapped the bag to my Ducati and drove home. Shizuru was waiting for me calmly sitting in her undergarments waiting for her clothes. My whole face turned red as I gazed at her. She cocked her head to the side but allowed me to look at her in her lace lingerie.

Her body was prefect in every way. God, I wanted her proportions. Which was slightly ironically considering her breasts were only three centimeter larger then my own. Not that big of a difference. I looked down at her matching panties. It was a nice high cut showing a lot of skin.

I gasped out loud and dropped her stuff. There in red on her left thigh was a mark. A cursed mark. A mark that matched my own so perfectly. Shizuru was just like me; a hime.

* * *

><p>AN: Review. I just saw Kevin Lepine the hypnotist today. I had free tickets xD That shit was funny!


	3. Chapter 3

All sorts of questions entered my head at once. Why didn't she tell me? How long has she been one? What is her element? What's her child like? Is her child cute like mine or ugly like Nao's spider scorpion child? They were all question I wouldn't get the answer too because of her amnesia.

"What's wrong Natsuki?"

"Ah, nothing. Here are some of your possessions."

"Thank you." She pulled out her night attire and entered the bathroom with drunken movements leaving me alone to my thoughts. I guess her HIME abilities are allowing her to heal fast; no normal human would be able to slump into the bathroom after being prone for three weeks. All I could do was wait for her; sitting on my bed quietly. I had to get her memories back more than ever.

She came out dressed in her light purple nightie. The chestnut haired woman took a seat next to me on the bed. "For now you can have the bed. I'll sleep on the couch."

"I feel bad kicking you out of your own bed."

"Don't be." I replied in a monotone voice without looking in her direction. Frowning she wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into an embrace. My emerald eyes widened happy to feel her warm hugs once more. The only thing bothering me is that she's practically a stranger. I felt tears in my eyes. "Thanks for not leaving me like my family did." I whispered uncaring if she heard.

We fell asleep together on the bed. I lied on my side nuzzling into her body my head between her breasts one foot in between her legs. It was a nice way to sleep but not so nice to wake up. I was currently sporting a full body blush we were snuggled together as if we had been intimate with each other.

I pulled away from her waking her in the process. She groaned cutely and was fully awake moments later. "Good morning my cute Natsuki."

"Morin- Hey! Don't call me that!"

"Why not?"

"Because we don't have that kind of relationship!"

"We're not best friends?" She asked in a surprised voice.

"What? Of course we are!"

"Then what's the problem?"

"I'm not yours and I'm not cute!"

"If you say so. What's for breakfast? Hopefully not ramen again." Stretching she stood and walked into the kitchen; I followed.

"I have cereal and milk."

She looked through the boxes. "Do you have anything that isn't covered in sugar?"

"…No."

"How about I make us eggs? Do you have any?"

"No…"

"Pancake mix?"

"No…"

"Rice?"

"No…"

"Tofu?"

She frowned when I shook my head. She sighed and ate a single piece of bread for breakfast. "I have mayo if you want something with your bread."

"No."

* * *

><p>The older student tried to get us to school on time. I didn't want to go and I didn't think health wise she should go either. Though she was walking a lot better just a little slump waddle now. Somehow she convinced me to drive us. Actually I also wanted to keep her from outside influences such as her fan club. For some reason it would kill me if one of her fans got to her either by helping her in my place or lying to her. By lying I mean someone tell her that they are her boyfriend or girlfriend...?<p>

"You know Natsuki, I had a memory come back to me today."

"Really?" I could have broken out in a smile.

"Yeah, we were sitting outside having lunch; you were eating that awful mayonnaise on bread that you call a sandwich and I was trying to get you to eat my lunch instead." I nodded clearly remembering that lunch too. It all seems nostalgic now. The chestnut haired woman and I always had lunch together when she wasn't at a council meeting.

So her memories are returning, good! But that doesn't really mean all of them will. I bet the HIME ones will come though slowly. "Let's go to the student council room." I grabbed her hands and dragged her with me. Without knocking I slide the door opened and pushed her in. Her red eyed widened as she stared at her desk.

"I remember seeing you sleep at my desk. You fell asleep at the computer, drooling happily."

"I was not drooling!" Did that really have to be the one she remembered? "Uhng, just go to class now. Here's your schedule don't listen to half the students that want to talk to you." I left her alone heading for my class.

I think throughout the day Shizuru regained some memories because she was acting differently around me. I'm not sure what happened but she hugged me a lot more than she did before. "How was school?"

"Wonderful, you?"

"Ah, the same. Ready to go home?"

"Sure."

"Fuijno!" Haruka screamed. "Where have you been Bubuzuke?" The blonde paused looking at the wound on her face. The fact she was staring so rudely at the brunette made me mad as hell.

Yukino stood by her and answered for her. "The president was in a car accident, she also has amnesia."

"Don't worry I know you Haruka. I can't forget you never ever." Hiding a laugh I knew that Haruka's voice had to bring a memory or two back.

"Sorry, but I don't think that she should be doing anything more. You'll have to take over in place of her."

"Eh? Alright!" Haruka was in pure joy. She probably didn't even realize that Shizuru will take it back once she's back to her old self in a day or so.

"Natsuki, can we take a walk through the garden together?"

"Sure… the garden?" I asked with hope. She remembered about her parents and even remembered how we met. I finally felt like our bond was returning. The Kyoto woman grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the garden.

The flowers were in bloom. They are trying hard once again to bloom in their short lives. Wind blew my hair into my face I used my fingers to hook the strands around me ear. Shizuru bent down placing her face near a lily inhaling its sweet scent.

Shizuru is really special.

Movement in the flowerbed caught the corner of my eye. What was it? A chipmunk? It did seem to be a little on the big side for that. With lighting speed the blur leaped for the tea addict while she was still distracted by the lily. "Shizuru!" The small orphan tackled the council member with a shriek she was knocked into my arms. Shizuru didn't reopen her eyes. "Damn it!"

We were in huge trouble. No matter how small I couldn't call my child and I doubt she could too! After the first awakening could anyone summon a child without remembering its name or its existence? Probably not. My first priority was to get my friend to a safe place. I would willingly be a decoy. I laid her down in the flowerbed hoping the flowers would protect her like she protected them from me.

The small monkey-ish monster a size of a chihauahua chased me as I had planned. There was only one problem I didn't notice. The small monster wasn't the only one. There was a much larger bat like one. While I was being chased the bat orphan dived down and grabbed Shizuru from the flowerbed. "Damn it!" I stopped running in the opposite direction and chased after the bat. As I ran towards them the little monster was able to grab onto my arm.

The Kyoto woman's eye slowly opened with a grown. "What just happened?" Feeling a cold breeze on her face got her attention immediately. "Natsuki! Help!" The taller woman shouted in fear. I guess not one memory of her HIME abilities came back. I bit into my lip no one was around; Mai wasn't coming to save me this time. Tears flooded my bottom eye lid and it wasn't because the smaller orphan was biting me it was panic. Blood ran down my arm as flesh was bitten off. I was being mauled and I cared more about Shizuru. The last thing I ever wanted was to involve her. Now I find out that she's cursed like me. I don't want her hurt! I love Shizuru, she is important to me.

The next few seconds passed in slow motion. My eyes widened. Wait a second. I really should have realized it sooner. The one who's always by my side. The reason I couldn't stop crying for her, the reason I dropped First District info to be at her side; the reason I'm always around her.

My element materialized in my hands I shot the small one off before aiming for the bat. I shot at the orphan's thin membrane wing and the pain made it release my precious person. She had to be thirty feet in the air the fall would kill her. I couldn't reach her in time! "Duran!" My wolf materialized with a strong howl. "Save Shizuru!" My guardian jumped towards Shizuru in one leap. The brunette fell onto his back quickly wrapped her arms around his large neck.

Gracefully Duran landed on his paws the fair haired girl was safe. "Get her somewhere safe!" I commanded I'm positive that Shizuru is scared beyond all compare by now.

"Natsuki look out!"

"Eh?" I swiveled on my feet seeing the little orphan. I guess one bullet didn't kill it. An evil aurora was coming from it as the creature let out an ear shattering screech and suddenly it leaped on the bat beast's head. The two orphans merged into something doubling in size. I backed up a little no little gun was going to help me here and I order Duran to take Shizuru someone were safe.

I looked back and frowned. They were practically in the same spot they had been. My precious person got off my child and was running towards me. Duran bit into her skirt and put the brakes one; slowly she dragged him tearing up the pathway. I wonder if Duran can see her panties like that. No wait, now isn't the time to be thinking like that! I scolded to myself.

The orphan's newly formed wing made contract with my body when Shizuru had distracted me. "Natsuki!" She cried as my body flew in the air and I landed with a thud. My vision was started to become hazy while I still heard Shizuru screaming for me. With the last of my energy I looked up at the monster its bird like foot was coming towards me. "Kiyohime!"

A child rose from the ground one snake grabbed into the foot while another snake bit at its neck. Wait, this was one serpent with multiple heads. The creature was ripped apart then burst into glitter like sparkles getting rid of the evidence that it existed. Next I saw the foggy outline of Shizuru and then nothing.

* * *

><p>When I woke up again I was home in my bed. How did I get here? Surely Shizuru didn't drive my bike! "Natsuki thank goodness, you're awake!" Loosely she threw her arms around me.<p>

"What happened? How did we get back home?"

"Kiyohime took us home. She even carried your bike back. I know how much you love that thing." I ignored that 'that thing' and hinted envy in her voice. I looked down at my bandaged arm.

"Kiyohime?"

"My child."

"Shizuru!" It finally hit me. "Do you remem-"

"Yes, I remember everything. When I saw you get hurt, when I heard you scream I remembered my child and how it was born with my affection from my treasured person; you."

"Me? I'm your precious person?" A small flushed entered me cheeks as I smiled like an idiot. I felt like I was just given a hero award in front of an audience.

"Of course, I love Natsuki after all."

"I love you too, Shizuru. Duran was able to come to me because of you."

"Thank you, but our loves are different."

"What?"

"I would have kept this from you longer but I guess it pretty much out now like Kiyohime. I love you, Natsuki."

"Shizuru…?"

"I want you. I want nothing more than for you to be my cute Natsuki." I was literally speechless. Even if I knew what to say the words wouldn't form. She took this as an opening and pressed her lips against mine. Air stopped flowing in my lungs as I felt her soft lips upon mine. I didn't kiss back but I didn't stop it either. She must have seen it as an opportunity to deepen our- her kiss.

I felt her tongue lick at my lips asking for entrance. The shock was enough to push her way from me. Flinching away as I saw the pain in her normally bright shining eyes. Her hand grasped onto her shirt over her heart. I couldn't bear the face she was making. Shizuru Fujino should never be this broken. The hurt and regret was quickly covered up by her perfect mask. "I knew this would happen. You would never return my kind of love."

"Shizuru…"

"I'll take my leave now." Her tone was emotionless just as I'm sure her eyes were now. Her chestnut strands blocked most of her face from my view now. Silently she picked up her bag of items and walked out the door. She wasn't walking normally the seductive sway of her hips was all wrong.

I really wanted to call out to her. To tell her not to leave but something was prevented me from doing it. Perhaps the dead look in her eyes scared me into unmoving submission. It probably wasn't even a safe idea to let her out alone. But even a few minutes after she left I was still in bed staring at the door.

"Shizuru…"

* * *

><p>AN: Like always review. I had an interview today x] I got a job thanks to my high connection uncle. Woot!


	4. Chapter 4

I heard the celestial clock in the director's library signaling the end was near. The whole situation was awful. Orphans were no long attacking us HIMEs but instead we were turning on each other. The clock dong after each HIME was defeated.

I'm not aware how many were left but I know I wouldn't be the last one standing. To be honest I was perfectly fine with that, I didn't want to deal with the Obsidian Lord, I had my own problems. Namely Shizuru, I heard from a defeated Yukino that my precious person was defeating the others in the name of love.

I wasn't sure how to react at first. But soon anger took over as I looked at Yukino. As it turns out even though Shizuru killed her child she herself had no ill will towards her. Of course the sadness of losing the loud mouth blonde filled her small body with anguish Yukino still didn't wish this back on her.

That was it. I have to find her and put an end to this. And the only way to do that is to kill Kiyohime; taking me and Duran in the process. The thought of destroying my sweet Duran with my bear hands was more unsettling. There was only one place in Fuuka that I know for a fact Shizuru would be, the student council room. I paused momentarily taking a deep breath, sorting out my thoughts and strengthen my resolve. If Duran could shoot himself I wouldn't have to face her and her frightening face. I shook my head. No I can't take the cowards way out I need to face her.

I bitterly mumbled to myself, I blame myself for not foreseeing any of this. This is what First District wanted and they managed to succeed thanks to my failure. None of it matter anymore. We are trapped in fate, forced to fight and kill another's loved one. Even if by some chance she didn't kill the others someone else would have.

That was enough moping. I mounting my bike and drove at top speed to Fuuka Academy. I didn't bother parking as I busted though the front doors on my motorcycle driving through the halls. I hit the brakes before hitting the door to the council room that way I could come to a complete stop inside. I saw smoke from my tires leave marks in the tiled floor. "Shizuru!"

The president was calmly sipping her tea not at all shocked that I literally drove all the way here. My helmet hid my smile I gaze intently at her and she looked normal. Her lovely scarlet eyes were back to normal shining brightly; tea really must be a miraculous drink. I'll have to try it sometime. I quickly shook the thoughts out of me head I was here to permanently stop her after all.

"I can't let you continue this anymore! Defeating the other HIMEs..." I trailed off thinking of Yukino's dis-hearted face.

"I also destroyed First District Headquarters for you." She admitted without an ounce of shame.

What? How? How the hell did she find something I search for since my mother's death so easily! Wait, that wasn't the point! I scold to myself.

"You're not going to accept my feelings are you?" She stood from her desk and I straight away went on the defensive. "Kiyohime."

Her child's name rang in my ears as I floured it out of the class room. I haven't seen Kiyohime clearly before but I remember her child was huge. I didn't want to be crushed by the falling ceiling as the guardian materialized. I drove through the double glass doors and out into the courtyard.

The huge serpent rose from the school destroying part of the building. Shizuru stood on one of its head holding her element. "I still love you, Natsuki." I glared I was pretty sure this wasn't love. "So even if you hate me I'll make you mine." I swallowed hard it sounded like she was making a promise to me.

I calmly dismounted my Ducati and called for my partner. "Duran!" Just like always ice crystals appeared from the ground. This time they were larger than any time I called for him before. I stood on Duran's muzzle admiring his amazing size.

"The child, an abnormal one born from the affections of a loved one. The stronger the affection, the strong the child gets!"

"Do you hate me that much?" The head she was standing on moved forward. My mouth opened as she jumped on Duran's muzzle as well. We couldn't possible fight like this? Sure I could shoot but what is one of us fell off our own child? I really didn't want to think about that. Sensing my distress Duran leaned down allowing us to safely get to the ground to continue our fight.

I raised both guns at her and started to fire repeatedly. The tawny haired woman took off running. I followed closely behind. While we fought our childs fought. They weren't fighting seriously though. Duran didn't shoot anything and Kiyohime didn't spew acid out. They were simply trying to immobilize the other till we had a chance to talk.

The older woman ran into the church while one of Kiyohime's head chased after me Duran intercepted it by stepping on her neck. Another head grabbed Duran's cannon; he growled and tried to shake her off. As soon as I entered another head struck into the building. I gasped out as the large metal bell fell right on top of me trapping me inside.

It happened so quickly. I saw nothing but darkness but then I felt pain and tried to hide my discomfort. I was jerked and twirled and then ended up in Shizuru's strong embrace. I could hear her words in my head. 'I'll never let go, you are mine.'

I didn't struggle or pull away after all I did love to be in her arms. Both of our elements were currently lying on the ground. I pulled back enough just to look her in the eyes. Her scarlet eyes currently shining with many emotions: love, passion, fear, pain? Her cheeks were tinged with a flush and her slightly parted lips quivered waiting for me to say something hurtful to her.

I really wish I could have more time with Shizuru, to figure out her love. To understand her better, to accept all of her and to even try to return those feelings.

"Shizuru, you were the first one to come to me when I was unable to believe in anyone. I can never hate you and I'm happy you love me." It was a warm sensation, I think. I felt happy that Shizuru went to such lengths for me. I chuckled to myself. There must be something wrong with me, I was feeling flattered she killed in my name?

I took a quick glimpse at out childs. Duran was tangled up in Kiyohime's heads he was unable to move. Both of them knew not to get serious in a fight. The snake knew not to let Duran hurt her either.

I may not love her to the same degree but I love her nevertheless. What the hell we're going to die anyway. Feeling bold I pressed my lips quickly to hers. Shizuru's cheeks lit up. It was a cute sight, no wonder she teases me daily. I also saw a small smile cross her lips. I think she finally realized Duran's size didn't come from hate.

I pulled the tea addict into my arms resting my chin on her head. I breathed deeply enjoying the smell her green tea shampoo. I ran my fingers through her silky strands of light brown hair.

"Duran, load silver cartridge. Fire!"

"I'm happy, Natsuki." I heard her whisper into my chest. I felt her hands grab into my shirt.

I am too, Shizuru. I'm happy because we are together right now. At least we won't be alone right?

I shivered and frowned realizing something about her hand. Shizuru was lightly groping one of my breasts! She must have realized this.

I looked at her peaceful face and sighed. That's why she was happy. Seriously, Shizuru? Oh well, just this once I'll let it slide.

Then we ceased to exist.

* * *

><p>Here we are now. My whole life flashed before my eyes as I walked towards the light and came back to live. I'm not even sure how long we were dead but boy, did it suck. "I'm sorry!" Shizuru cried. I honestly can say that I have never have seen her in tears before. The crystalline tears the rolled down her cheeks. "Forgive me, Natsuki! I never meant to hurt anyone especially you!"<p>

"Calm down Shizuru, it's alright."

"I was supposed to die. Why didn't I stay dead?"

"Shizuru…?" My face twisted into anger in a seconds notice. "What are you talking about? You're talking like you want to die!"

"I did the unforgivable."

"Even demons can be forgiven." I retorted not that I thought she was a demon.

"You will pull away from me."

No I wouldn't. Not mental and not physically.

"Would you do anything for me, Shizuru?"

"Without hesitation, haven't I proven that? I would hack any computer, kill anyone who disrespect you, I would give you myself for whatever pleasure you wish." I suddenly felt uncomfortable. She desired me in ways I have yet to comprehend. Did being around me cause so many problems?

"Would you forgive yourself for me then?"

Her ruby eyes widened. "What?" She bitterly smiled. "You're trying to save me? You're such a kind hearted girl. My love is inappropriate."

I growled why was she being so difficult? Doesn't she realize I love her? Hopefully this would wake her up. I slapped her; harder then I planned on. The sound echoed in the empty church. "If you really cared for me then you wouldn't be talking like this!" Shizuru looked shocked the same face she gave when I blow up Kiyohime

"Do you doubt my love…?"

"No. Urgh! Ok, what about me? You think I'm so good? I was so focus on my mission I ignored you till I realized you were a HIME. If I didn't learn about you I'd probably still be ignoring you. And I'd still be using you for my own selfish reasons!"

"Natsuki is just saying that. Besides I willingly helped." Beside from the groan I gave silence washed over us. Moment later she spoke up. "Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Did you kiss me only because you thought we were going to die? If you knew we were going to live would you have still done it?" I paused. I don't know but I couldn't very well tell her that could I? "It was a pity kiss, wasn't it?"

"Shizuru you know very well that I didn't know we were going to be brought back to life. I also can say it was an unplanned action that I didn't think much on." I saw her face drop and figured I better get to the point. "It was a nice kiss and I don't regret it." I finished quickly watching a light pink enter her cheeks. Her mood changed so quickly.

"I'm sorry to have lost my emotions like that." She averted her gaze acting all embarrassed.

"Don't apologize for being human." We fell into another silence. We watched each other intently until something brushed up against me. I jumped and looked behind me there was a normal sized Duran. He seemed calm and tranquil nudging my face with his muzzle.

Kiyohime acted the same way. She was wrapped around us with two heads on both sides of us. With a small smile the Kyoto woman rubbed her head while I nudged my cheek against Duran's head. Without the president's love Duran wouldn't have existed. My precious person.

It seemed like the tawny haired woman was trying to avoid my eyes. Then I remember we still have a small problem. She loved me and I still didn't really give her an answer. "Shizuru, teach me too love. Teach me your kind of love." The Kyoto woman looked shocked a happy shock. I wanted to see her smile. "It shouldn't be so hard for you since you taught me everything else."

"My cute Natsuki."

"Hey! Don't call me cute!"

"Alright my beloved."

"…"Another silence washed over us she knew I wasn't happy with that pet name thanks to the blush I wore.

"Are you my cute Natsuki yet?"

"Yes I am, Shizuru."

After another small moment of silence I stood. "Alright, let's go."

Shizuru understood exactly what I meant and frowned. "Do we really have too? I admit I rather not have to deal with this right now. Maybe Mai can beat Nagi and the Obsidian Lord so we don't have to do anything especially if it's dangerous." The older woman didn't feel like dying again.

"Don't be lazy we have to help." I said mounting Duran's back. My child leaped into the air his limbs retracting in like airplane landing gear. Jets started up allowing us to fly forward.

The brunette jumped up on her child's body. "Fine I'm coming."

* * *

><p>AN: Done it's been a long time since I had actually finished something! That's a real accomplishment. I almost deleted the last part. I wasn't sure if just letting them die would have been a good ending Review~!

When Natsuki and Shizuru first started to fight. How did Natsuki get her bike thirty feet into the air to call her large child? Her Ducati flies man! Though seriously. I was looking forward to see Kiyohime and Duran fighting together with everyone else but they didn't do shit to contribute to the final battle, beside crash into the star. I super mega attack from them would have been great


End file.
